Anneline Edan
|powers = |speed = Unknown |strength level = Weak |mstrengths = Weaponry, hand to hand combat |mweaknesses = Physically weak |# of abilities = 6 |control = Journeyman |file = Anneline_2.jpg |file size = 200px |likes = Getting drunk, handsome celebrities from the Earth Dimension, designer clothing/fashion, earmuffs, the costumes on Game of Thrones, jewellery, Tumblr |dislikes = Annoying people, backstabbers, horror movies (as shown in The End of The August) |favcolor = Pastel pink |special possesions = Anneline Diamond Necklace.jpg|Anneline's diamond necklace, the one she received as a gift from Jack Anneline Orange Dress.jpg|One of Anneline's dresses, the orange cocktail dress Anneline bought for Sasha's Party Anneline Onyx Necklace.jpg|Anneline's double-strand onyx necklace Anneline Black Earrings.jpeg|One pair of black earrings Anneline owns Anneline Fire Sword.jpg|Anneline's sword (for protection) Anneline White Dress.jpg|Anneline's only white dress Anneline Purple Dress.jpg|One of Anneline's purple dresses Anneline Hair Straighteners.jpg|Anneline's hair straighteners Anneline Diamond Studs.jpg|Anneline's diamond studs Anneline Hair Curlers.jpeg|Anneline's hair curlers Anneline Earmuffs.jpg|Anneline's earmuffs Anneline Phone.jpg|Anneline's phone Anneline Handbag.jpg|One of Anneline's handbags Anneline Orange High Heels.jpg|The orange high heels Anneline bought to go with her orange dress Anneline Orange Earrings.jpg|Another pair of earrings Anneline owns |music = Pop |food = Fruit salad |animal = Dragon |book = A Place Called Here by Cecelia Ahern |favquote = "Hard work beats talent when talent doesn't work hard." |song = "Crybaby" by Melanie Martinez |movie = Mean Girls |elementalsport = Fireball |earthensport = None |appearance = The blonde hair of the Edans, brown eyes, slender |model = Billie Lourd |eye = Brown |hair = Blonde |height = 5'8 |weight = 120lbs |voice = Contralto |body = Slender |m/e state = On/off |m/e disorders = Possibly bipolar disorder |physic disorders = None |mother = Claudia Edan |father = Pieter Edan |brothers = Branton Edan |sister = None |cousin = Victoria Edan, Grace Bridgewater-Edan |aunt = The Queen of the Fire Kingdom |uncle = Seth Edan |place of birth = Cape Town, South Africa |home = Cape Town/The Fire Kingdom |memory = Experiencing freedom in the Earth Dimension |first love = Lee Bryant |first kiss = Lee Bryant |flaw = Her drinking/her on/off emotional stability |fears = Being constricted to a lifestyle she doesn't agree with, not being able to be herself |motto = "Hard work beats talent when talent doesn't work hard." |reaction to crisis = Find out what the best action would be to take first |faces problems = Quickly |reaction to change = Doesn't like it |language = English |hobbies = Partying, shopping, sleeping afterwards |file2 = Anneline_GIF.gif |file size2 = 200px |cheated = No |strangers = Possible alcoholic |lover = Badass (according to her former lover) |friends = Wild |family = Out of control |1st impression = Crazy |like most = When she plays the piano |like least = Her antics |family ship = Claudia and Pieter - Anneline has an on/off relationship with her parents. Branton - They have a typical brother/sister relationship. Branton is protective of Anneline though, especially during the worst times. Victoria - Anneline admires and respects Victoria, ever since the days when they performed together, looking up to her and being inspired by her in various ways. Grace - Anneline has influenced Grace a lot. In a way, Grace looks up to Anneline. Grace looks up to Anneline in a way similar to how Anneline looks up to Victoria. |friendships = Sasha Petrova and Selene Nightluck - Because Anneline is a part of the Trinity, her main friends are Sasha and Selene. Scarlett Casiieomark - Anneline was also friends with Scarlett, helping her out when there was drama and inviting her to her parties. Anneline was distraught when she died. In fact, Scarlett's death has caused her to temporarily not be herself. |love relationships = Jack Erdmann - Anneline recently met Jack during the investigation into Scarlett's death. She has since formed a small crush on him, admiring him for how smart he is. Lee Bryant - Lee was Anneline's first love and the only love interest she had whilst in the Earth Dimension. They eventually broke up as Lee wanted to pursue a career in acting. The fact that Anneline is an Elemental and Lee is not an Elemental may have also had something to do with it. Courtly Jopan - Anneline used to have a crush on Courtly, who never knew about it. |other = Alexander Martell - Dislikes him. Cliffe Meadows - Dislikes him. Harry Petrova - Acquaintances. Chris Auriga - Acquaintances. Cassandra Alcyone - Acquaintances. Sofia Firenze - Dorm-mates/acquaintances. Brianna Casiieomark - Acquaintances. |file3 = Walk-in-Closet.jpg |file size3 = 600px}} Summary (so far) Anneline returned to the Academy, from the Earth Dimension, at the start of the new school year. She arrived when the Fireball Game was occurring, managing to hide a bottle of vodka in her bag before anyone could see. It wasn't long before she met up with Sasha and ended up in an argument with another Elemental, who used their powers to sabotage the Game. Sasha "un-sabotaged" it. Trivia * Anneline's star sign is Cancer. * Out of all of my characters, Anneline has the most possessions. Category:Fire Users Category:17 Year Olds Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Characters Category:Normal Elemental Category:Dorm 4 Category:Royalty Category:Used Model Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:Blonde